Will's Family Tree
by Eris Jade Black
Summary: Summary: X-over with Angel. During the battle with the Senior Partners and other factions, Spike is sent to a place he hasn’t seen since he was alive. Slash implied, SpikeSeverus, HPLM? HPDM? MM, MMM
1. Beginning of the End

Title: Will's Family Tree

Author: Eris Jade Black-Lupin

Rating: PG13-R (rating may go up depending on the chapters)

Summary: X-over with AtS. During the battle with the Senior Partners and other factions, Spike is sent to a place he hasn't seen since he was alive. Slash implied, M/M, M/M/M

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Angel the Series. I just like to play with the boys, can you blame me? glances over to Spike and Lucius, checking to see if their collars are still there. "Good boys."

Pairings: Spike/Angel

Possible Pairings: Spike/Severus, HP/LM, HP/DM

A/N: 35 of you read and didn't review when I first posted this.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

It was the night of the final fight, the night that would send Spikes life in to a place and way of life that he hadn't been in since he was alive.

It all started the month before. Angel and Spike had taken to being the other's companion, as they knew the final event was approaching, and neither wanted to be alone. Both could say that this wasn't the first time they sought the other out for comfort. Back in the past, Angelus and Spike would sleep together when the women were off charming their dinner, as comfort of the flesh could be shared with males and females. This night was one of the most passionate, as both men hadn't been with another male companion since their days long ago.

Lying in the arms of his angel, Spike basked in the after effects of his orgasm, his mind clear of all things that dealt with the imminent battle. Angel gazed down at his lover, mulling over the decision that he had made that morning.

He didn't want Spike to 'finally' die in this fight. So he and Wesley researched Spike's past, his life before his turning. What they found surprised both men. William Rothschild, as that was Spike's true name, was a wizard. Wesley was a squib; it was he that found the magical evidence that pointed to Spike being of magical blood ancestry. Angel couldn't believe it. They had found out that the Rothschild line had survived only to the twenties, where the last Rothschild heir had been female and had married into the house of Potter. From there, it all went down hill...

"Oh this isn't good." Wesley mumbled to himself as he looked over the tome. But being a vampire, Angel heard this.

"What isn't good Wes, there is still family there, right?"

"Well, as I had left England in 1980, everyone there was in jubilation, but I never understood why. That is, until now. It appears that a baby had brought down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." The Englishman shuddered.

"Who is this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named guy? Doesn't sound so frightening to me."

"That is because, Angelus and this evil monster would have gotten along just swimmingly." Wesley added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, I'll bite, he was evil. Doesn't he have a real name? Like Darth Vader or something?"

"Vvv...vold..d.d..m..m..mort." Wesley stuttered, obviously having a difficult time repeating the name.

"Voldemort." Angel repeated, as Wesley shuttered at the name.

"Yes, the Wizarding world's most feared wizard since Grindlewald. He claimed to be the Dark Lord. He and his Death Eaters tormented and tortured all who either had muggle blood in them or were muggle. He believed them all inferior, that muggles should be destroyed and Purebloods should rule."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical people. Like you had been when you were living."

"Oh, so what does this Voldemort guy," Wesley shuttered, but Angel ignored him, "have to do with Spike's remaining family?"

"Harry Potter, Spike's last living relative, was the baby that destroyed this evil wizard. But apparently the wizard wasn't completely destroyed, as he returned to power two years ago, and Harry has been fighting him ever since..."

So this was what Angel had been mulling over, despite the great sex, he was still thinking about doom and gloom.

"What are you brooding about now Luv?" Spike looked up, knowing the look on his angel's face.

"It's nothing, go to sleep."

Angel runs down the alley behind the Hyperion, carrying his sword, running through the pouring rain. When he gets to the chain-link fence at the end of the alley, he looks around for the others, but doesn't see anyone. The sky thunders above him as the heavy rain continues.

"Boo," Spike said walking out from the shadows.

"Anyone else?"

"Not so far. You feel the heat?" the blond replied, scanning the area for the others.

"It's coming."

"Finally got ourselves a decent brawl." Spike drawled.

Just then, Gunn came running down the street towards them, carrying his homemade battle-axe.

"Damn! How did I know that the fang boys would pull through?" He looked exhausted as he slowed his approached. "You're lucky we're on the same side dawgs, 'cause I was on fire tonight." He was looking more like he was going to faint, "My game was tight." He finished as he collapsed into Spike and Angel's arms. They set him on a box as they looked over his tattered clothes.

"You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy." Spike joked as he looked over Gunn's wounds.

"Any word on Wes?" Gunn looked over his wounds.

"Wesley's dead," Illyria announced in her detatched tone, as she jumped down from the chain link fence behind Angel. The three men show different shade of grief as they hear about their friend. "I feel grief for him. I can't seem to control it." Confusion flashes over he face, "I wish to do more violence."

"Well, wishes just happen to be horses today." Angel looked up, putting his hands into his jacket pocket, feeling the small box that would change Spike's future.

"Among other things." He had an odd gleam in his chocolate eyes. Angle looked at the approaching crowd. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes. A huge dragon flew angrily towards them from above.

"Okay, You take the 30,000 on the left..." Gunn struggled to stand. Illyria put her hand on his arm to steady him.

"You're fading. You'll last 10 minutes at best."

"Then let's make 'em memorable." The young man glared defiantly at the crowd.

Angel steps forward and Spike, Gunn and Illyria follow. Spike is standing off to Angel's right side. Angel is flanked a step behind by Gunn on the right and Illyria on the left. They stare at the horde of demons approaching them in the alley. Spike turned to his lover.

"In terms of a plan?"

"We fight." Angel states.

"Bit more specific."

"Well, personally," Angel brandished his sword, "I kind of want to slay the dragon." Looking to what was left of his friends, "Let's go to work."

The group jumped into the melee. Angel looked for Spike in the crowd. Spotting him, he yelled out to him. As Spike turned to the voice, Angel threw the box to him. Spike looked down at the box puzzled, as he went to lift the lid, a feeling like a hook being pulled behind his navel came over him. Colors swirled around him as he felt himself being propelled backwards. He landed in a heap in front of an old stone house.

"Well this just got interesting." Spike quipped, then promptly passed out.

* * *

A/N: Okay ppl, I want reviews, I know most of you read this and just laugh. Laugh no more, I know who you are and where you live. Just think about that....Now review.....pwease?


	2. House of Rothschild

Title: Will's Family Tree

Author: Eris Jade Black-Lupin

Rating: PG13-R (rating may go up depending on the chapters)

Summary: X-over with AtS. During the battle with the Senior Partners and other factions, Spike is sent to a place he hasn't seen since he was alive. Slash implied, M/M, M/M/M

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Angel the Series. I just like to play with the boys, can you blame me? glances over to Spike and Lucius, checking to see if their collars are still there. "Good boys."

Pairings: Spike/Angel

_Possible Pairings: Spike/Severus, HP/LM, HP/DM_

A/N: Okay, here is the second chappy. More people need to review. But if I do this based on the hit counter, maybe I'll keep this story......

* * *

Chapter 2: House of Rothschild

Harry Potter was happy, granted, he would be happy with anything that didn't have anything to do with the Dark Lord. The young wizard had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and finally got the Headmaster to allow him to leave his muggle relatives. The old man, finally realizing that living with such horrid people just might be as bad as throwing a lamb to the wolves, he gave Harry the key to the Potter vault.

When Harry went to Gringotts to peruse this new vault, he was surprised to find that when he had reached his 18th year, he inherited all of the Potter family estates, in particular, a moderately sized house located in the Wales countryside. Deciding that this would be the perfect place to escape to, Harry took the deed to the property, as this is what controls the wards, and apparated to the designated apparation point, near the stone manor house. The lawn was overgrown and the garden was full of weeds and gnomes.

"Well this will take some work, but it will be home." Harry smiled as the front door to the house opened at his approach.

Two weeks later, after completely revamping the gardens and the lawns, Harry was still exploring the inside of the house. He loved the fact that all of the original furniture was there, preserved with a spell, and that all of the books were still in the library. Speaking of the library, that is where Harry was currently, trying to find out how the house was brought into the family.

"Alexis Rothschild, the last heir to the House of Rothschild, is wed the eldest heir of the House of Potter, Henry Potter. So all holdings of the House of Rothschild so shall be entitled to all heirs of the House of Potter, born after the union of the two heirs.........." Harry read to his owl Hedwig, as he wasn't ready for the Weasley invasion plus Hermione. Draco was the only one to visit as of yet, as he was helping Harry with the Wizarding Laws and the bookkeeping. Draco and Harry called a truce when it was discovered that Lucius Malfoy had been a spy for the Order, and had since become friends.

That night the waxing crescent hung low on it's trek across the night sky, Harry was looking out over his gardens, smelling the scents of the night blooming flowers. He remembered the odd owl post he had received the night before, asking for permission for someone to stay at his home for a time. Harry, cautious as he was, wrote back stating that with such a vague missive, that he was compelled to write back for more information about his possible houseguest. The return letter explained how they knew Harry, and about their friend who happened to be a certain type of vampire, who shared a relation with the wizard. Harry wrote back explaining that with such high security in these times of war, that he would have to make and key a port-key to their friend, so if they could send something that had this friends essence, to have the port-key made. Two days later, and a very tattered leather duster, which Harry fixed and placed in the guestroom, the port-key was ready and sent off with Hedwig.

Harry inhaled sharply, as he felt the wards shift, knowing that it must be his houseguest. He watched as the figure landed in a heap and pass out. He waved his wand and levitated the other man to the guestroom, checking to make sure the heavy draperies were pulled closed, to block the sun that would be rising in a few hours. Magiking some pajamas onto the sleeping figure, Harry placed all of the belongings on the chair that was beside the bed. Taking the box that had been used as a port-key, he de-activated it, so that when opened, it wouldn't send the poor man back into the front lawn. One more glance at his sleeping guest, and Harry walked out into the hall, summoning Dobby, who had begged to be of Mr. Harry Potter's service, and told the elf to alert him the minute the vampire woke. Then he went to his own room, changed for bed, and fell asleep, wondering exactly who this platinum haired vampire was, and why exactly did this man looked so familiar.

* * *

As Spike slowly came back to consciousness, he reached out with his vampire senses to see where he was. Feeling that nothing was amiss, Spike opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was a midsize room. The four-poster bed that he was lying on was made of a dark chestnut, with navy blue hangings and bedclothes. The walls were a royal blue with, dark trim and a wooden floor that had fluffy royal blue rugs scattered about.

Stretching out, Spike was acutely aware of a very odd looking creature staring straight at him. Looking like something out of Tolkien, the thing had eyes the size of tennis balls and bat like ears, and in some odd irony, the creature's nose was the same shape as the Slayer's stake, lovingly named, "Mr. Pointy".

"Dobby is so happy that Mr. Harry Potter's guest is waked up!" the house elf bounced happily under the vampire's scrutiny. "I is going to wake Mr. Harry Potter now." And with a snap of his fingers Dobby vanished, scaring the shit out of Spike.

"Bloody hell!" Shell shocked, he continued to look around the room.

"Mr. Harry Potter, Sir! Your guest is awake." The house elf jumped Harry's bed, as this was the only way to wake up his sleeping boss.

"Okay Dobby. Thank you Dobby, have Winky prepare breakfast, and if you could, draw some blood from the cow." Harry requested as he stretched, looking like a cat.

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter, Sir!" again the house elf vanished. The Boy-Who-Lived dressed, and went to speak with his houseguest. Hearing the other man's exclaimation, Harry chuckled as he knocked on the door.

Spike turned to the door, and said, "Come in?" Harry slowly walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm sure you are wondering why you are here."

"Well that was bloody obvious." Harry ignored the sarcasm, being used to it, dealing with Draco and Snape.

"I can see the fall didn't impair your minds. Anyway, my name is Harry, you are at my home in South Wales."

"How exactly did I get here?"

"By port-key." Harry walked around the bed, to the chair that had all of the things Spike had on him. Harry picked up the box, and tossed it to Spike, whose reflexes could be compared to Harry's own.

"This is that box Angel threw to me," Spike had a faraway look then snapped back to the present.

"Yes, your friends had me make it send you here. They thought you would be better here, than in a battle." Harry rolled his eyes, "As if that would keep you from battle." Hw said more to himself, forgetting about the vampire hearing of his companion. "Do you have a name? Or am I to just call you Blondie?"

"Name's Spike."

"Great, now that we have that settled, how about some breakfast, I have the house elves preparing it, and Dobby is getting some blood for you from the cow in the barn." Spike followed his host down the stairs and to the dining room, the house seeming very familiar.

Gesturing to the chair across from himself, Harry sat down and watched as the food appeared on the table, once again startling the vampire, not that he showed it, much. "I can see that you have been away from our world for a very long time."

"Our world?"

"The Wizarding World. Apparently when you were alive, you were a wizard, not unlike myself."

"Pfft, like I was a poncy wizard, waving a wand around. Right."

"Well you were, and some how you are related to me. Although I don't see any resemblance to the Potter's." Harry pondered that as Dobby returned, holding a goblet of blood for Spike.

"Here is your blood Sir." Dobby placed the goblet on the table then vanished, presumably back to the kitchen.

"What is that? Some sort of demon or a golem?"

"No, that was a house elf. They are the servants here in the Wizarding world." Noticing that Spike had finished his blood, and food that was laid out, Harry stood. "Now, I would like to give you a tour of the house."

Spike followed, looking at the hangings and other pieces of art that covered the walls of the hall they were walking through. "I am going to take you into the library, I have a feeling as to how you are related to me, and the library is the only place to find this." Harry knew that the paintings in that room were of the Rothschilds and that maybe, they would recognize Spike as one of theirs.

* * *

A/N: now you can review, they are as important as a wand to a witch......


	3. When Angels Die

Title: Will's Family Tree

Author: Eris Jade Black-Lupin

Rating: PG13-R (rating may go up depending on the chapters)

Summary: X-over with AtS. During the battle with the Senior Partners and other factions, Spike is sent to a place he hasn't seen since he was alive. Slash implied, M/M, M/M/M

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Angel the Series. I just like to play with the boys, can you blame me? glances over to Spike and Lucius, checking to see if their collars are still there. "Good boys."

Pairings: Spike/Angel

Possible Pairings: Spike/Severus, HP/LM, HP/DM

A/N: I know, I know short chapter. But I am feeling witchy, RL decided that I didn't need a love life….so yeah….don't forget to review.

* * *

As Harry and Spike walked into the library, the portraits on the wall were having a conversation of their own, as one of the paintings in the main entry of the house had seen the vampire. Harry tried to get their attention, but that proved futile as all but one of the inhabitants of the library had left his frame in favor for the discussion. Instead, the brunette in the painting, was writing on a parchment.

"William." Harry called to the painting. What he wasn't expecting was two voices answering back.

"Wot?"

"Yes?" Harry looked between both the painting and Spike, noticing the similarities of the two.

"Well it looks like I found my answer." Harry shook his head. Spike looked at the portrait of his former self.

"You know she rejects us." He called out to the painting. William looked up, just now noticing Spike.

"Who are you? And who rejects us?" The inquisitive young man asked. Harry just watched from the table that he had been leaning on.

"I am you, only much better looking and not so bookish. The bird that I am referring to is Cicely. She is why we became this, why I let this happen." Spike waved a hand over himself.

"Well as much as I enjoy reunions, I think we should get you settled in Spike. William thanks for the help." The man in the picture nodded to both men and went back to his writing. Harry led the vampire up the stairs to the second floor.

"So the house is still here." Spike mused.

"Yes, the house was passed to your brother when your mother disappeared. Then to his son and on just until about 1925, Henry Potter married your great niece, the last of your family, Alexis Rothschild. So ever since that union, this house has been part of the Potter holdings." As Harry finished his narrative, the two men came to an oak door. "This is where you stayed last night. If you want, you can choose any room."

"No, this room will do." Lost in thought, Spike walked into the room, leaving Harry out in the hall. The young wizard smiled knowingly and wandered off to the sitting room to firecall Draco.

Meanwhile on the vampire's room, Spike was sitting on the bed holding the small box that came with him. It was the only thing he had left of his Angel. Opening the box, he found a folded letter and a vaguely familiar ring. Unfolding the missive, the vampire prepared himself for whatever had to be said.

_Spike,_

_I know you must be wondering why I would send you back to the one place that you had never wanted to return. Sorry love, but it had to be done. You are too important to me to be lost in this fight. I know what you are doing now, rolling those blue eyes of yours. Harry is your only human relative. He will keep you safe and you wont be alone. _

_I wish things could have been different. I don't regret what we had. But the thought of your final death would affect me more than you will ever know. Live, that is all I can say. Stay out of trouble; you're rolling your eyes again. Move on. You will know when it is over my love…_

_Yours eternally,_

_Angel_

Tears flowed from the blonde's eyes. This was it. His Angel sent him away so that he could live, but the other would die. Rage tore through the vampire and he threw the box across the room. The scream that followed was a tortured keen, pain and sorrow came out in waves. Harry ran into the room, Draco and his father followed, having just arrived.

Harry cautiously walked over to the vampire, and wrapped his arms around him. "Shh, shh." He murmured, rocking the distraught man.

Harry shut the door behind him, leaving the other man to sleep. He walked into the sitting room, where Draco and Lucius retreated while Harry comforted the pain filled vampire. They waited for him to explain who and why the blond vampire was staying at the house.

"So, I bet you are wondering who that was." The Potter heir started sheepishly, noticing he flash of jealousy in Lucius' eyes. "He's a distant relative of mine." Harry sat down on the couch across from the two blonds. The dark haired wizard explained everything that had happened in the month before this night.

"So what is he going to do here? It isn't like vampires can do much in our world." Draco pointed out. Lucius had calmed down enough to sit with Harry.

"Love? What about his magic?" the older wizard glanced at the stairs, as if expecting someone to appear. "He has been away from the wizarding world so long, he'll need to be re-trained."

"True. That is only if he wants that. He was a Ravenclaw after all."


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

As much as I hate to say this, all of my Harry Potter stories will be on permanent hiatus. I have lost most of my plot bunnies over the years and that has made it difficult to pick up where I left off. Right now I am looking at taking up writing Southern vampire Mysteries Fanfiction aka True Blood. I am still tossing around ideas for this. I am also trying to get the MarySues out of my head. As much as I would love to put me in the story as the lead and love interest of the Viking Sex God aka Eric Northman. So keep a look out for my new stories when they come out. Again, I am sorry that I will not be continuing my current stories. Maybe someday the plot bunny will return and we can see what happens then.

Till then,

ErisJade Black-Lupin


End file.
